Long Distance
by NellyLove
Summary: They have been friends since childhood. Through the years they've made it a priority to stay in contact, no matter how far apart they are. Will they realize this priority means more than they initially thought. Maybe they really just...full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes, i am aware of the fact i should not be starting a new fic!**_

**_But this idea has been stuck in my head for the past week, and i just had to write it. Umm...Punk was the original male lead i had in mind...so i decided to stick with my gut and use him. I hope you guys enjoy this, i've put a lot of work/research into it. i know, i probably got some stuff wrong, and i roughed out some of the facts myself, but i tried my hardest, 'kay? So don't kill me for writing something that was factually wrong. _**

**_I only own the OC, Vanessa Evans. Thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading, it means so much that she is willing to help me. She helped a lot, and if you get the time, please check out her fics. They are completely and utterly awesome! i love reading/beta-ing them! _**

**_Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Please check out some of my other stuff if you haven't before and like this fic. Vote on my poll, please! Thanks to anyone/everyone who has already(all 17 of you)! _**

**_This fic is going to have about....six parts, five or six, i think. I'm not sure. I'm already on the 3rd part. So..we'll see. I promise there will be more romance than there is in this chappy. This chapter and the following one are mainly set up. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Long Distance~**_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

_**Summary: They have been friends since the age of seven. And through the years they've made it a priority to stay friends, no matter how far away from each other they were. But how long will it take them to realize this priority means more to each of them than they thought in the beginning? Maybe they really just fell in love without realizing it.**_

_**August 19, 1985; Lockport, Illinois**_

A small brunette stood cornered against the wall of the school. Her jade green eyes were downcast as the three older boys stood around her, laughing. "Leave me alone," she murmured, trying to hide her accent, which was the cause of their teasing and cornering. "Little hillbilly," one of the boys snickered and she cringed.

"Would y'all please leave me alone," she said, keeping her eyes averted. Her Southern accent leaked out and the boys laughed. "'Y'all,'" they mocked and she felt tears prick her eyes. "What are you doing?" a voice asked behind them. The three upper-grades-men looked at the new comer. "Who are you?" they asked.

The girl had never seen the boy before as their eyes connected. "I'm her friend. Stop picking on her," he demanded. The older boys laughed at him and rolled their eyes. "Why should we, this is too fun," one protested. The younger boys eyes narrowed at them, "leave her alone," he stated.

"No," they replied, turning back to the girl. "I said leave her alone!" the young boy yelled, lunging at the crowd of bullies. One, who seemed to be the leader, turned and was met with a fist in the face. He stumbled back, almost tumbling into the girl, but she moved aside quickly and ran over to the boy who had come to her rescue.

"Come one," he said, looking down at her. She nodded as they walked away together, toward the swing-set. They each sat on a swing. "Are you new here, I've never seen you before?" the boy inquired. "I just moved here," she answered quietly, trying to hide her accent in embarrassment. "Where are you from?" he asked. "Tennessee," she answered, glancing up shyly.

"Well, I'm Phil," he said, holding out his hand. She smiled slightly, "I'm Vanessa."

_**June 11, 1990**_

A 12 year old Phil Brooks walked into the house of his best friend, waving at her mother who smile in return. "Vanna! Where are you?" he called as he walked down the hall, past the kitchen. "In here!" he heard her reply. He curiously followed the sound of her voice.

It was a Monday night, and just like most days of the week, he came over her house, wanting to get away from his dad. Vanessa looked up momentarily when he greeted her, walking into the living room where she was sitting in front of the TV. "What are you watching?" he asked. She grinned, "wrestling," she answered and he raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed, "seriously, I am," she stated at the TV. Sure enough that is what she was watching.

"You actually like this stuff?" he asked, sitting down beside her. She looked at him and rolled her eyes, "duh, it's the best," she replied. He rolled his eyes in return and looked back at the TV.

She got him hooked.

_**December 1, 1994**_

"Vanna?" Phil asked, leaning out the window, turning his head to look toward her spot on the roof. She looked up at him, "hey Philly," she replied, smiling slightly through her tears. "Hey," he said softly, carefully walking across the roof to where she was sitting on a blanket, staring up at the sky.

He sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "This birthday sucks," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair, he felt for her. On the day of her 16th birthday she broke up with her boyfriend and her parent's told her they were getting a divorce. And now she was sitting out in the cold crying.

Phil wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Phil," she whispered. "Yeah Vanna?" he asked, "I-I....lost my virginity to him," she said softly. Phil tensed, of all the people, _him_. Her horrible excuse for a boyfriend, well, now ex-boyfriend. But he knew the last thing she needed was him judging her for what she did. It would make everything worse.

He rubbed her back, not knowing what else to do as she cried into his chest. "It's gonna be okay," he whispered in her ear and she nodded. She believed him.

_**June 7, 1996**_

"Phil!" the dark-haired man turned when he heard his name called. He smiled as his best friend of eleven years threw herself into his arm, her gown billowing out around her. He hugged her tightly. He set her down on her feet to see her eyes were sparkling and her make up was dried into streaks on her face, signaling she had been crying. But they were happy tears, he knew that.

She punched him in the chest, "can you believe it, we've finally graduated! We always talked about what it would be like, and now it's here. We have to go out tonight. Just the two of us," she said, holding onto his arms to steady herself on her tall heels. He smiled at laughed at her flushed face. She was so excited.

"I agree, I'll pick you up at eight," he said and she nodded before rising onto her toes to whisper in his ear. "Bring Pepsi," she told him before pulling away, dropping down to her regular height, and smirking deviously at him. He stared at her, she always made him smile. She was probably the only 18 year old there, beside him, who didn't want to drink that night. She stood by him and his vow to never touch alcohol, drugs, or any other substances of the sort.

Before he could reply she was being pulled away by two of her girlfriends. "I'll see you later Philly!" she called waving to him. He couldn't stop smiling as he waved back to her before she disappeared into the crowd of graduates, her form blending in with the rest of them.

//

Vanessa had to admit to herself that as she got ready for Phil to pick her up, she had butterflies dancing in her stomach. She had always noticed how attractive her best friend was, but why did she suddenly have these weird fluttery feelings when she thought about him.

She sighed, disappointed at her appearance as she stared at her figure in her full-length mirror. She always complained about what parts of her she didn't like, her eyes were too close together, her lips too puffy, her hair too straight, her breasts too small. But he always told her she was beautiful the way she was, but that's what friends say, right?

She ran a hand through her hair, effectively messing it up. She groaned before looking over the clock and gasped seeing she only had 5 minutes until he would be there. He was always on time, something she admired about him. She sighed, at least her make up was done.

Now all she needed to do was pick out an outfit. Easy; no, not at all. She stood in front of her closet, staring into it with despair. There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Who is it?" she called. "Me," she recognized his voice and her heart sped up suddenly. "Uh, I'm not ready," she said quickly.

Her door opened and she looked over at it, and then down at herself. She let out a sigh of relief seeing she did have clothes off and wasn't in the process of changing. Not that Phil hadn't seen her partially naked before. Senior trip, enough said.

He gave her a lopsided grin, "you don't have to dress up Vanna, it's me," he said motioning to himself. He was in a simple gray t-shirt and ripped jeans. She rolled her eyes, "I'm a girl, it's different," she replied as he flopped down on her bed. "Not really," he muttered and in return got a tube of mascara thrown at him as she disappeared into her bathroom.

She pulled on her pair of ripped jeans and a tight tank top. She fixed her hair back into place before walked out into her bedroom. Phil looked up, hearing her bathroom door creak open. He smiled, seeing what she was wearing. "That's the shirt I got you for your birthday," he said and she nodded, looking down at the WWF logo printed on the shirt.

He stood up and handed her his jacket, "it's cool outside, you might need it, knowing you," he smirked and she rolled her eyes before slapping his arm. They headed downstairs after she grabbed her purse. "We'll be back late mom," she called as they passed the living room of her mother's house. "Alright, Tom is coming over," her mother responded and Phil watched Vanessa's face fall at the mention of her mother's new boyfriend.

It had only been less than two years since her parents divorced, her father was already remarried and now her mother was dating. She hated them for it, and didn't talk to her dad anymore. His new wife, who was considerably younger, had found out recently that she was pregnant. Phil hadn't told Vanessa about that, he knew it would only hurt her more than it already did.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder's as he led her out of the house and to his car. She got into the passenger side and he into the driver's side. "Where to Miss?" he asked, looking over at her. "Just drive," she said with a small sigh. He nodded, starting his car and pulling out of her driveway.

//

They stopped on the side of the road out in the middle of nowhere. They didn't mind, they jut sat there and talked. He reached into the cooler that was on the floor in the backseat and produced two Pepsi's. He handed her one with a grin. She cracked it open and took a long sip before she sat back, placing the soda in the cup holder.

"So, you got accepted at the University," he said, sitting back in his own seat. He didn't know why he brought that topic up first. It was the dreaded topic between them. Neither one wanted to think about leaving each other. It was already apparent that he wasn't going to college, but he knew Vanessa had potential.

"I don't think I'm going to go," she murmured, hoping he didn't catch it. He did. "What?" he asked, leaning forward to look at her, "are you crazy? You've worked so hard to get good grades so you could go to college. You can't just give that up. Why would you even think of not going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away and took a drink of soda, staying silent. "Answer me Vanna," he said, his voice softer as he reached out for her hand. She looked over at him and shrugged, smiling slightly. "I just...I'm not going to have you around anymore. I'm going to move out, and you're going to stay here. I'll be moving all the way to Connecticut," she said, looking at him with big eyes.

"I know you will, but it'll be fine. I'll go visit you when I can, and you can come here to visit on your breaks. It's not like we have to stop being friends because you're going to Yale. We can make a log distance friendship work," he said, reaching out and turning her chin so she was looking at him. "I'll miss you," she whispered. "I'll miss you every day," he said, leaning across the seat to hug her tightly to him.

She wanted to stay in that moment forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another huge thank you to Kiwi for beta reading the second chapter of Long Distance for me!!! You're the best Kiwi!!! **_

**_Umm..other than that, keep on enjoying this fic..i will try to have more up soon! _**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chappy!_**

**_I only own Vanessa, nothing else. I am writing this fic purely for fun, i make no money off of this whatsoever._**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Long Distance~**_

_**~Chapter 2~**_

_**Summary: They have been friends since the age of seven. And through the years they've made it a priority to stay friends, no matter how far away from each other they were. But how long will it take them to realize this priority means more to each of them than they thought in the beginning? Maybe they really just fell in love without realizing it.**_

_**October 26, 1997**_

"_Happy birthday Philly!" _He smiled hearing her voice, he missed hearing it every day like he was so used to. She'd only been in school for about three months and he already wished she was on break. But he'd have to wait two more months for that.

"_You there?"_ She asked, not liking his silence. "Yeah, I'm here Vanna," he replied. "_Good, what are you doing for your 19th_ _birthday?" _She asked and he looked out the window in the his car. "Nothing much, going over to see my siblings," he answered. "_How are they? Have you talked to my mom lately?" _She asked. "They're good. You're mom included. She misses you, just like I do," he said.

Her soft laughter reached his ears and his smile returned, taking the place of his momentary frown. "What are you doing right now?" he inquired.

Vanessa glanced around her dorm room, her eyes landing on her roommate who was painting her toe-nails a freakish pink color. "Nothing, just sitting around. I have a bunch of homework," she sighed. "_Then I shouldn't be keeping you from your work,"_ he said. She rolled her eyes at him, "do you really wanna get rid of me that fast?" she asked, "are you going to see your girlfriend?" she asked and he instantly scoffed.

"_No, I just don't want you to get a bad grade because of me." _She rolled her eyes again, "Bullshit Phillip," she stated and she heard him laugh. "_Never mind, forget I brought it up," _he muttered. She grinned to herself, playing with the edge of her pillowcase.

"I miss home," she murmured. "_Home misses you," _He replied making her smile and laugh softly. "I know you miss me," she stated. "_Huh?" _She stopped playing with the pale purple pillowcase. "Wherever you are is my real home." she said softly, realizing something.

Phil was silent for a moment, listening to her words. Her words that were no longer obscured by her accent, she had learned to speak without it several years ago. But he thought it took away from her natural beauty. But what he was thinking at that moment wasn't about her accent, or lack thereof. No, he was thinking about her words, and how true they were, for both of them.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered. "_Okay." _she whispered before they both hung up their phones simultaneously.

Phil suddenly made a u-turn on the road and dialed his home number. His mom answered on the third ring, "I won't be able to make it over. Tell my sisters I'm sorry," he said. His mom asked him where he was going. "Connecticut," he answered without hesitation before he hung up and pressed down on the gas.

//

_**October 27, 1997; New Haven, Connecticut**_

Phil hoped he had the right room as he knocked on the wooden door. It opened seconds later to reveal the familiar brunette he grew up with. Her jade green eyes brightened as she hugged him around the neck tightly. "I didn't think you'd really show up!" she said. "Of course I would," he murmured into her hair. She smiled before they went inside her room.

_**December 25, 1997; Lockport, Illinois**_

"Wake up!" Phil woke with a start hearing the loud yell of his best friend. He let out a groan as she jumped on top of him, landing on his stomach. "Get up Philly," she said, leaning closer to his face. She pulled open his eye-lids, "wakey wakey, your mom made breakfast," she said.

"You still act like a little kid and you're nineteen," he said, opening his eyes finally. She stared down at him, "Merry Christmas, Philly," she murmured and he smiled up at her. "Good morning and Merry Christmas to you too," he said before pushing her off of him. She fell onto the floor beside his bed.

Sitting up she glared at him before grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the floor with her. They both laid on the floor beside each other, laughing. "I've missed you," she said, rolling over and wrapping her arms around his waist. He sighed contentedly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. "I'm glad you're home for another week," he said.

She sighed, "that's going to go by so quickly." He smiled sadly, "I know, but we have to make the best of it." With that he stood and helped her to her feet. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder he smiled, "I want to show you something before we open presents and such," he looked down at her. She looked up at him curiously. "What is it?" she asked, he grinned. "You'll see, it's a surprise," he said, placing a hand over her eyes.

"O-okay, okay!" she laughed, trying to pry his hand off her eyes as they walked downstairs. She almost tripped and tumbled down the steps but Phil caught her around her waist and steadied her. "See, I almost fell to my death because of you," she said, punching his chest. He smirked down at her, "sorry," he murmured and she just smiled.

//

Phil opened the passenger side door for Vanessa, who now had a blindfold across her eyes. "Phil," she whined, "this isn't cool." He smirked, taking her hand in his and helped her out of the car, "come on, I'll guide you," he told her. She rolled her eyes, though he couldn't see, "because that worked so well earlier," she said sarcastically. Now Phil rolled his eyes as she began to lead her away from the car after closing the door.

"I don't like that you're walking so far away," she murmured quietly. "Alright," he said, letting go of her hand momentarily. "Phil!" she gasped, reaching for the blindfold. "Stop, chill out," he said, grabbing her wrist before she could pull off the bandana he had used as her blindfold.

She jumped slightly and felt a shiver run down her spine as Phil pressed his body close to hers from behind. "Take a step forward," he whispered in her ear. She swallowed and nodded, taking a step forward. "And another," he continued to whisper after every step.

"Okay, stop here," he said and she stopped moving, he let go of her waist, which he had been holding while she walked. She heard him unlock a door and then he grabbed her hands before leading her indoors. He stepped behind her and untied the blindfold. He pulled it away from her eyes and she blinked, letting in the light.

Then she took in what was before her. They were in an old warehouse of sorts and in the middle of the warehouse was a makeshift wrestling ring. She blinked a few more times, not believing her eyes. Then she looked up at Phil, "What is this?" she asked. "This-" he motioned to the warehouse, "is LWF," he answered. She looked at it, "so this is what you've been doing?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest, staring at his handiwork, she guessed.

"Me, Mike, and some of the other guys are wrestling here, putting on shows," he said. She smiled slightly before laughing, "I can't believe you're doing this," she said, motioning to the ring. "You wanna get inside?" he asked and she grinned widely and nodded. He laughed, taking her hand and leading her over to the ring. He hopped up onto the apron and offered her his hand. She rolled her eyes and slid into the ring under the bottom rope. He slipped between the ropes and turned to face her.

"Does it feel as great as you always imagined?" he asked. She looked up at him, "imagined?" she asked. "Don't you remember that night, it was my eighteenth birthday. We were sitting on your roof--" she cut in, "like we always did on our birthdays," Phil nodded, "and we were talking about what we wanted to do after high school. And you told me that if you could you would love to be a professional wrestler," Phil said, taking her hands in his.

"Yes, I did say that," she admitted. "Well since you're going to be a Physics Major, I figured I'd wrestle for you," he said and she laughed. "I can't believe you do this," she said, looking around her. "This is amazing Phil," she said, meeting his eyes. He nodded, "It is, at times it's stressful, but I really love doing it," he smiled at his words and their truth.

"I'm glad," she murmured before hugging him.

_**December 1, 1999; New Haven, Connecticut**_

Vanessa laughed as she walked down the snowy streets of New Haven. It was just a few weeks before Christmas, days until they were on break for winter holiday. Her girlfriends has insisted on taking her out, since it was her 21st birthday. All of her friends had gotten hopelessly drunk, except Vanessa. She still stood by her promise that she made Phil when they were in high school, when he made the same promise never to drink, do drugs or smoke.

They were heading back to their dorm rooms and it was nearing 1 am. Vanessa sighed to herself, leaning against the brick wall outside her dorm building after she had gotten all her friends inside. "Rough night?" a voice asked and she opened her eyes to see a familiar figure approaching her.

Her eyes instantly lit up, "what are you doing here, James?" she asked and the blond man smiled at her. "I came to visit my baby girl on her birthday, that's what," the man replied before pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

Phil stared at the scene before him, utterly speechless. Vanessa hadn't mentioned having a boyfriend to him when they last talked, which was a little over two weeks ago. And now Phil felt stupid, standing there, holding a single red rose for her.

He threw the rose on the ground and walked back to his car, he had driven there, all the way from Chicago. And now he felt stupid for ever thinking of trying to tell her how he felt.

And he continued to bury those feelings for years.

_**December 25, 1999; Lockport, Illinois**_

Vanessa sat in the living room of Phil's parent's home. His mother was busy cooking, trying to cover her confusion on where her son was. Vanessa sighed, she had been wanting to talk to Phil. She hadn't spoken to him since around Thanksgiving. And now it was Christmas afternoon. He hadn't answered any of her phone calls lately.

She stood up when she heard the front door open. "Hey mom, sorry I'm late, Merry Christmas." She knew it was Phil immediately and tried to hide her excited smile. He walked into the living room and looked up when he noticed someone standing there. His easy-going smile faltered and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Hey Phil," she said, stepping toward him. He forced his smile to return and hugged her. "How've you been?" she asked. He shrugged, "good, I guess." he said. "Why haven't you returned any of my calls lately?" she inquired. He shrugged again, "I've been busy. Um...I joined a wrestling school," he said quietly.

She raised her eyebrows, "really?" she sounded honestly interested as they walked over to the couch and sat down. He couldn't' stay mad at her for something she didn't even know he saw. He nodded before continuing on and telling her about his recent adventures in the Steel Domain.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this update is a few days late, i've had it finished, i just forgot i hadn't posted it. I'll try to work on the next part soon! Um..yeah**_

**_So, don't shoot me for the cliffy at the end, i believe it falls under the category of cliffies...ummm..._**

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you guys are the best! _**

**_Huge thanks to Kiwi for beta-reading this fic! you rock hun! _**

**_Vote on my poll por favor! I only own Vanessa in this fic and her fiance Dominick! and any other random people you don't recognize!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Long Distance~**_

_**~Chapter 3~**_

_**Summary: They have been friends since the age of seven. And through the years they've made it a priority to stay friends, no matter how far away from each other they were. But how long will it take them to realize this priority means more to each of them than they thought in the beginning? Maybe they really just fell in love without realizing it.**_

* * *

The months flew by for both Vanessa and Phil. They kept in touch over the months but they were both busy with their own lives. Vanessa was starting her last year of college, Phil was wrestling. They fell into a pattern of calling each other every two weeks.

Phil found out that the man he had seen Vanessa with on her birthday, had been dumped by Vanessa two days after Christmas, where he refused to spend the holiday with her, or even buy her a present, or call her at all. Phil had smirked when he had heard that news from one of their mutual friends.

But now, it was nearing his birthday again, Vanessa was a few months into her last year of college and they both had big news for each other. But they didn't speak until Christmas of 20o0, having been caught up in their respective lives, troubles, and goals.

_**December 25, 2000**_

"Phil! Are you here?" Vanessa called, smiling as she walked up the stairs of his parent's home. He always came home and stayed with them during Christmas, it just made them feel more like a family. Vanessa's mother, who still lived in the area, would come over later in the morning. Vanessa had stayed there the night before.

Vanessa peeked her head into Phil's room and grinned seeing the man asleep in his bed. It reminded her of a Christmas morning a few years back. 1997 to be exact. She opened the door slowly and began to tip-toe into his room. She was about a foot away from his bed and ready to pounce when he spoke. "You're not as sneaky as you think Vanna," he said, sounding only the slightest bit groggy.

Vanessa rolled her eyes before smacking his stomach. He let out an 'oof' and grabbed her arm before pulling her down onto the bed beside him. "Were you going to jump on me to wake me up?" he asked, knowing full well the answer. She smirked and shook her head innocently. Phil rolled his eyes, rolling over onto his knees. He began to tickle her sides, knowing where her ticklish spots were.

"No, please stop!" she gasped, trying to shoo away his hands but he continued on and she dissolved into giggles. "What's going on here?" A voice asked and both Phil and Vanessa froze. She lifted her head, her laughter completely gone. "Oh, Dominick," she said, smiling at the dark-haired man standing in the doorway to Phil's room.

She pushed Phil's chest softly and he retreated so she could get out of the bed. She walked over to the man and he wrapped an arm around her instantly once she was at his side. "Dominick this is my best friend, Phil. Phil this is Dominick....my fiance," she said. Phil's shocked gaze went to her left hand and sure enough. There it was, the engagement ring.

Phil raised his eyebrows, trying to get past hte initial shock that she hadn't called him and told him about this sooner. But being the good friend he is, he quickly covered it up smoothly. "Wow Vanna, that's awesome. Congratulations," he said, standing up and walking over to the happy couple. He offered his hand to Dominick, who took the offered hand and shook it.

He noticed Vanessa staring at him, but it was curiously. Her eyes were skimming over his arm and then up to his face, his lips. Much to Phil's relief a phone rang, and it was Dominick's. The man stepped out into the hall and Vanessa closed the door behind him. She turned back to face Phil, placing her hands on her hips.

"You got a tattoo," she stated. Phil looked down at his arm, at his Pepsi tattoo before looking up at the woman again. He shrugged, "yes, I did," he answered. She bit down on her lip trying to hide her smile. She turned so her back was facing him and then pulled down the back collar of her shirt, revealing her shoulder blade.

Phil's jaw dropped when he looked at the tattoo adorning her skin there. "No way?" he asked and she turned back around to face him, grinning widely. "We both got the same tattoos, just in different places," she laughed as Phil ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head in disbelief. "We must be telepathic or something," he joked and she laughed again.

The two then went downstairs to see Vanessa's mother in the middle of a conversation with Dominick and Vanessa winced at the way her mother was leaning forward, emphasizing her too-perky-for-her-age breasts. Yes, her mother had gotten enhancements. And much to Vanessa's displeasure, her mother was also a cougar.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, missing the glance her fiance sent to her mother's cleavage. But Phil didn't and he felt the disgust and anger rise inside of him. This man already proved that he didn't deserve Vanna. "Come on," he said, leading his best friend over to the couch so they could catch up.

//

"Soon you'll probably win a belt and then you'll be the best on the independent circuit," she said, patting his hands. He smiled, "I love how you always can believe in me," he said.

She grinned, "I wish I could see you wrestle," she whispered and he smiled softly. "You're going to have to come see me sooner or later," he said and she nodded. "I definitely will, I promise."

_**June 9, 2001**_

Vanessa sat up in bed when she heard her phone ringing. She had winced at the persistent noise and crawled out of bed, around the sleeping Dominick. She crept over to the dresser and picked up her cell phone. "Hello?" she answered tiredly. "Vanna!" Phil greeted and she smiled despite her mood. She quietly left the bedroom and glanced at the clock in the kitchen before sitting down in one of the bar stools.

"What's up Philly?" she asked curiously, wondering why he had called her at midnight. "I just...had to call you," he started, sounding less excited than he had when he answered. She leaned her elbows on the counter as she remembered what had happened two days prior to the phone call. Phil hadn't been able to make it to her college graduation ceremony because he had a wrestling show.

Vanessa tried to be openly understanding, but it still hurt that her best friend wasn't there to congratulate her. He had called that night, but they only spoke for a few minutes, in which all Phil got to say was congratulations and then Dominick told her she needed to get off the phone and enjoy her party. Her mother had flown back the night after and now Vanessa and Dominick were alone in their two bedroom apartment.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Vanna," he apologized quickly and she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it Phil. I understand you had a prior commitment. You don't have to apologize," she told him, playing with the stack of napkins on the counter. "But I still feel bad. Look, I'm gonna buy you a plane ticket to Chicago. I'll meet you there, pick you up, and we can celebrate your graduation then," he told her and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Phil there is no way in hell I'm gonna let you pay for a plane ticket!" she exclaimed. "Yes you are because I can afford it," he said and she shook her head. "How?" she inquired. "I get paid double per show now because I'm the light-heavyweight champion," he said and the words instantly struck Vanessa. "YOU WON A TITLE!" she said happily and he laughed.

"Yeah, you were right. I did win a title," he said, nodding himself. "I'm so happy and proud Phil, you have no idea," she smiled to herself. "I'm glad things are going well for you," she said. Phil was quiet for a second, "so...would the 21st work?" he asked. She didn't even think before she nodded, "yeah, of course it would. That's a Friday, right?" she asked, trying not to cry her happy tears.

"Don't cry," Phil said softly and she wondered how he knew. "And yeah, it is a Friday. Youe flight will be at 10 am from Connecticut to Illinois. I'll see you then Vanna." he said quietly into the phone. "I'll see you then," she whispered before they both hung up and she closed her phone. She smiled to herself as she walked back down the hall to her bedroom.

She crawled back into bed with Dominick and couldn't help but wish the man sleeping next to her was really Phil.

_**June 21, 2001**_

Phil waited anxiously in the baggage claim for her to arrive. His eyes flickered to and away from the staircase impatiently. He hadn't seen her in person since Christmas and now it was the end of June. He had missed his best friend desperately.

Then she appeared, looking as breathtaking as she always did. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her light green eyes were darting around, trying to spot him. They finally connected with his hazel eyes and it felt like time froze before she pushed past the people in front of her and Phil began to walk quickly in the direction she was in.

She threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey Philly," she whispered in his ear. "It's so good to see you Vanna," he murmured in reply before setting her down. They took their time looking for her two small suitcases and then walking to his car. "So where are we staying?" she asked once they were in his truck.

"My apartment," he answered and she raised her eyebrows, she'd never been to his apartment before. "Your girlfriend won't mind?" she asked, she knew that since after high school he had had an on-and-off girlfriend. "Actually, we broke up about a week ago," he said. Vanessa arched a single brow, "for good?" she inquired. Phil smirked before nodding, "for good, the apartment is practically empty." His now ex-girlfriend has also been his roommate.

"I'm sorry Philly," Vanessa said, reaching out and touching his arm. He glanced over at her smiling and that's when she noticed it for the first time. "You got your lip pierced!"

All he did was laugh.

//

Vanessa sat on the counter in Phil's bathroom. He had gone to the grocery store to get some food for dinner. She had luckily been able to sneak away the other day when they stopped for junk food before they watched a movie, to buy a pregnancy test. And now she took a deep breath as she waited.

She hadn't told Phil, but Dominick hadn't been happy when she'd told him that she was going to spend a week with Phil. She hadn't spoken to him for a week. She had only noticed about a day before that she was late and it scared her half to death.

She looked down at her phone, it had been five minutes, a little over the amount of time she needed to wait. She shakily picked up the test and looked down at it. "Hey Vanna, you in here?" Phil asked as he opened the bathroom door. She jumped in surprise and dropped the test. Phil eyes followed it as it fell to the floor. He looked back up at her.

She covered her face with her hands as she started to cry. Phil stepped over to her, pulling himself up onto the counter beside her and hugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

She was right, she was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey readers, sorry this update is a tad late...um...**_

**_I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter. i have no beta currently. If you'd like to beta the final 2 chapters, let me know! _**

**_Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! thanks to everyone who has reviewed! you guys are awesome!_**

**_I only own Vanessa, Dominick, Martina, and any other people you do not recognize!_**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Long Distance~**_

_**~Chapter 4~**_

_**Summary: They have been friends since the age of seven. And through the years they've made it a priority to stay friends, no matter how far away from each other they were. But how long will it take them to realize this priority means more to each of them than they thought in the beginning? Maybe they really just fell in love without realizing it.**_

"I don't know what I'm going to do Phil," she whispered, her head tucked beneath his chin as he held her. He was silent, just letting her get it all out. "I mean....Dominick and I talked about kids, but he made it clear that now was just not a good time. Oh god what am I going to do?" she wrapped her arms tightly around Phil's waist, wishing she could just disappear.

But of all people to be there to comfort her, she was glad Phil was the one. He was her best friend, he had promised her before that he'd take care of her. He rubbed her back, not sure what to say to his best friend, for once in his life. He moved his head and kissed her temple. "You want to go lie down?" he asked and she pulled away to look up at him.

She shrugged and watched Phil as he moved, picking up a washcloth from the counter and wetting it. He then gently began to wipe the streams of make up from her face. She didn't move as he did, she just stared at him and watched him. There were no words that needed to be spoken. His actions spoke louder than any words. He would take care of her, he would be her rock through everything.

//

Leaving Phil behind in Chicago was harder than Vanessa thought it would be. She didn't want to let him go as they hugged near the security line. She wanted to stay with him, she didn't want to go back to Connecticut and face Dominick. Her fiance was the last person on earth she wanted to talk to.

Vanessa had finally gotten Phil to agree not to tell anyone about her pregnancy. She stated that she'd tell everyone when she was ready and knew what she was going to do.

Finally, Phil let her go, or Vanessa let Phil go. Whoever it was that let go, the separated with somber looks on their faces before Vanessa turned and disappeared into the crowd of fliers. Phil had never felt so alone.

_**June 28, 2001**_

Vanessa sighed as she walked into the apartment she and Dominick lived in. It wasn't her ideal home. It was missing the white picket fence and beautiful big backyard. But in nine short months the little child in the picture would be there. She sighed again, running a hand through her hair, wishing circumstances were different.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the light on the answering machine was flashing. She pressed the play button and sighed when she heard her own message. _"Hey babe. I'm at the airport, about to get on the plane. Can't wait to see you. I'll make dinner once I get home, since you'll be at work." _The next message was also Vanna. _"Hey babe. The plane just landed and I'm on my way to get my luggage, then I'll catch a cab home. Still can't wait to see you."_

She couldn't help but notice how fake those two messages sounded. She was about to turn the machine off when another voice sound on a message. _"Hey Nicky. I was wondering if you'd be coming by tonight? Is your _girlfriend _back in town? Is that why you haven't been calling me, huh? Well I hope she hears this message. And _girlfriend _if you're listening to this. You're supposedly loyal boyfriend has been cheating on you for weeks. You must really be blind or must really love him if you haven't noticed." _and with that the message ended.

Vanessa stared at the black machine, blinked, and continued staring in a mix of dismay, disbelief, and confusion. That couldn't be right. It had to be the wrong number, or a prank call. Vanessa leaned back against the counter, covering her face with her hands.

She looked up suddenly when she heard the front door open. Dominick walked into the kitchen and his expression turned surprised upon seeing her. "Van, you're home," he said, his words spaced out in shock. "Yeah, I just got in a few minutes ago," she whispered, trying to cover up her hurt feelings. She denied the truth that was placed right in front of her.

So help her god, she would make her life seem like the fairytale one she had always wanted. She would look past the bad and imagine it was golden, for her own sake she would do just that.

"Something wrong Van?" he asked, coming over to stand in front of her. She looked up and met his dark eyes.

"Are you ready to be a father."

The words left her mouth before she had a chance to stop them, or even think about them. Dominick's face went instantly blank and then he blinked before laughing. "Van, don't joke around like that. You scared me for a second." he said, chuckling softly after he finished speaking.

Half of her mind told her to laugh and play like she really had been joking, that was the part of her looking for that perfect dream of a life. But she went with the more sensible side of herself. "I'm not joking Nick," she said, her eyebrows setting in determination. His jaw fell open slightly in a very unattractive way that made Vanessa ask herself why she was with such a pig of a man.

"Whoa, Van, I thought you heard me when I said I didn't want kids right now." he stated, letting go of her arms which he had been holding. Her lips parted slightly, ready to yell out in anger. She held her tongue and thought about her next words. "Do you think I'm ready to be parent, or want to be a parent right now? I didn't plan to get pregnant." she stated. "You're certain you're pregnant. You took a test and everything?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dominick, I took three tests. They all were positive," she said reluctantly. After she had taken the first test, just to be sure, she did two more. They sealed her fate the same way the first had. He shook his head, "no Vanessa, this just isn't going to work. We said that this wasn't going to happen. You're going to have to abort it." he said, stepping back from her.

Her eyes went wide. "You know I'm fully again that!" she gasped. He rolled his eyes, "don't be dramatic. It won't due any harm. It'll actually be good, one less unwanted child on the planet. Don't you always complain about how the world is overpopulated," he said, using her own beliefs and words against her. Her jaw dropped. "But this is my own child. I could never kill her or him." she said.

"Well, you're going to have to." he said slowly. She shook her head once slightly, staring at him as if he was a stranger that had randomly insulted her. "Never. It's not like I'm incapable of taking care of a child. I can support myself and a baby." she stated, pointing to herself, while placing her other hand over her stomach protectively.

Dominick steered, "you'd barely be able to take care of yourself without me. You'd have to get a job Van, a real job! Not one that your mother got you." he said and she set her jaw. "You know what, I know you've been fucking my mom. I saw you two at Christmas last year. I saw you two disappear at the New Years Eve party. Do you think I'm stupid?" she reached out and pressed the play button on the answering machine and skipped through the first two messages.

The message from his mistress played and the color drained from his face. "I want you to get your things and leave this house now. It's under my name, I pay the rent. Nothing here really belongs to you. I want you out of my life completely by the weekend." she stated, her words slow and deliberate. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and left the house.

"I have clothes at Rachel's place," he said, using the name of his mistress. Vanessa closed her eyes in pain at hearing the other woman's name. Then the front door slammed shut behind him and she released the breath she had been holding.

How could she have been so stupid?

She slid down till she was sitting with her back pressed against the wooden side of the counter. She pulled her knees to her chest, draping her arms around her legs and resting her forehead against the tops of her knees as she cried.

//

Vanessa was broken out of her tears and silence when the phone rang. She didn't want to move or stand up, but she forced herself to. She wouldn't break down and become depressed over Dominick cheating and then leaving. She wouldn't let herself.

She picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

_"Vanna, are you crying?"_

She sighed slightly, hearing Phil's voice. It was incredible how well he knew her, he could tell she was crying when she herself thought she didn't sound as if she was. "What if I said I was crying?" she said quietly.

_"I'd ask why."_

"I was."

_"Why?"_

"I kicked Dominick out after I found out he had been cheating and then he told me I'd have to have the baby aborted."

_"That sick son-of-a-" _His voice trailed off and Vanessa smiled softly at her best friend. _"Are you okay?"_

"I will be okay. I think."

_"That's not very promising." _He paused. _"Look, I don't have a show for another week. How 'bout I fly up there and stay with you for the next few days. Look after you, ya know?" _He suggested.

Vanessa's jaw dropped slightly in shock, she couldn't believe Phil had just offered that. But a small smile tugged at her lips. "Would you really do that?"

_"Of course I would Vanna. Anything for my best friend."_

Her smile stayed on her lips as she answered. "I'll pick you up in a few hours then?"

_"I'm getting in my car now."_

"I'll see you soon Phil, bye."

_"I'll see you soon Vanna, goodbye."_

She hung up the phone and set it face down on the counter, staring at the floor for a moment. Phil's voice echoed in her head _"anything for my best friend." _She smiled and knew she'd always have Phil in her life, and that fact made her feel safe and the world felt at peace for just a little while.

//

Phil grinned seeing Vanessa fidgeting as she waited for him at baggage claim. He hadn't checked in any bags since his one suitcase was quite small. "Vanna," he said her name with a soft smile. She looked up hearing her name and smile seeing Phil approaching her. "I don't know how I missed you in the crowd," she said, sounding a little dumbfounded.

Phil hugged her, "you're stressed and tired. You need to get to bed Miss Momma-to-be," he said, placing an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the airport. Vanessa rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "I am tired," she murmured. "I'll drive then. Keys," he held his hand out and she dropped the keys to her car in his hand.

He smiled and helped her into the car before circling around to the driver's side and getting in. He looked over a few minutes later as he drove to her apartment to find she had dozed off in the passenger seat. He smiled softly to himself seeing her peaceful expression as she slept. She looked like an angel; his angel.

He looked back at the road, remembering that she wasn't his. He desperately wanted her to be but they were best friends and he was afraid that if he told her he loved her now, that it would just ruin everything. And he couldn't mess things up, not when she needed him as much as she did. He knew this pregnancy would be hard for her, seeing as now she wouldn't have the baby's father around to help her out himself.

Phil would gladly step into that position, if she'd let him. He sighed to himself as he parked his car in her parking space before he killed the engine and got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. He'd get her into the house before he came back out to get his bag. He carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her up the steps.

He set her down in the lawn chair she had set up outside her door and then got her extra key out from under the doormat and unlocked the front door. He picked her up again, surprised she had slept through all of the constant motion. He set her down in her bed and let her continue sleeping as he left eh house to get his bag.

As he walked out of the house he came face to face with Dominick. The man didn't look happy to see Phil there, and Phil's expression wasn't any kinder. "What are you doing here?" they both asked simultaneously, their voices low and cold. They stared at each other, not bothering to hide their hatred for each other. "I think you should leave." Phil said evenly, his gaze never wavering, showing no fear or anxiety.

Dominick snorted, "no, I'm sure she's over it by now. She is having my kid," he said, knowing it would strike a nerve. Dominick wasn't stupid. He had seen the way Phil stared at Vanessa and he knew he had more than friendly feelings toward her. And he knew as well, that the fact that she was having Dominick's kid was probably killing him inside.

His smirk broadened as Phil glowered darkly at him. "No, she's not. That's why I'm here, to pick up the pieces that you broke," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. Dominick rolled his eyes, "I just came to get my stuff," he relented and Phil cocked an eyebrow.

"I think you should come back when she isn't home. And right now, she's asleep. So leave." He angled his head toward the steel staircase, suggesting the dark-eyed man should just leave. "I won't tell her you came by if you just go now," he said. Dominick raised his own eyebrow before muttering something about "I don't believe this" before turning and slowly took swagger-filled steps down the staircase.

Dominick didn't realize that he had broken Vanessa's heart. But Phil did.

//

_**July 4, 2001**_

Phil smiled as he looked over at Vanessa. He was still staying with her in Connecticut, but it was his last night there. They were laying on a grassy slope in a park, watching fireworks dance in the sky for the Fourth of July celebration.

Her head was resting on her chest and his arm was wrapped around her shoulders loosely, giving an intimate yet friendly feel to it. She had an arm flung across his stomach, her fingers intertwined with his other hand.

To anyone who passed by, they would think they were lovers, not just best friends.

Phil turned his head and kissed her temple. "I'm going to miss you. You sure you'll be okay?" he asked. She lifted her head to meet his hazel eyes as she nodded, "yeah Philly, I'll be fine," she murmured and he nodded. "If you say so," he said, kissing her forehead before they both settled back down. He was going to miss her when he left.

_**July 5, 2001**_

Vanessa sighed as she slowed the car in the drop off lane in front of the airport entrance. Phil looked over at her as she turned the volume on the radio down. "I'll see you soon, I promise," he said and she just nodded. He leaned across and kissed her cheek softly before getting out of the car and retrieving his bag from the back seat.

He tapped on the passenger window and she rolled it down, both smiling. "Bye Vanna, he smiled, with a hint of sadness and reluctance. "Bye Philly." And with that, she rolled up her window and he disappeared into the crowd of people filing into the airport.

_**July 13, 2001  
**_Vanessa chewed her bottom lip as she walked down the breakfast food aisle at a local grocery store. She ran a hand halfway through her hair before shaking it out slowly. She leaned against her cart as she read a label on one of the cereal boxes.

She winced and bit down harder on her lip, almost causing it to bleed, when she felt a sharp pain run up and down her back. She had been having hideous back pains for the past few days. She thought that was one of the pregnancy symptoms. Truthfully, she hadn't done all that much research. She had gone and seen her doctor, who said everything was going fine for such an early stage in the pregnancy and that she couldn't tell much anyways.

But as the pains got worse and worse, Vanessa started to worry. She stopped walking and placed a hand on the small of her back, screwing her eyes shut. "Ma'am, are you okay?" a voice asked. She blinked her eyes open slowly and looked over to see a woman who looked to be in her forties, watching her closely with worry and concern plain on her face.

"Y-yeah," Vanessa's voice broke as she collapsed to the floor. The woman, who had her teenage daughter with her told her to dial 911. Vanessa felt tears stream down her face as she let out a scream of pain. The woman knelt close to her and helped her sit up but Vanessa stopped her, clutching her stomach. "The baby," she gasped and the woman immediately understood.

"Tell the operator the woman is pregnant!" she told her daughter urgently. "Sweetie, what's your name?" she asked, trying to distract her from the growing pain and wetness that was seeping through her jeans. "Vanessa, Vanessa Evans," she said, gritting her teeth and trying not to cry harder. "The ambulance is on it's way," her daughter said, handing her mother her cellphone. "Go get one of the employees and tell them what's happening," the woman said.

Vanessa didn't understand how the woman was staying so calm. "What's your name?" she asked. The woman smiled, "Martina Shepard," she said. Vanessa closed her eyes as another wave of pain rocked through her abdomen. She began to sob harder and Martina stroked her hair comfortingly.

Martina had a clear good assumption of what was happening. But she didn't have the heart to tell the young woman that she had probably just miscarried. Martina had had her fair share of miscarriages and her 13 year old daughter was quite the blessing to her and her husband after years of trying to get pregnant unsuccessfully. A miscarriage was one of the hardest things for a woman to go through.

"Honey, do you have anyone you want me to call?" she asked softly, her tone staying a soothing low not. Vanessa shook her head, "I'm from Chicago," she whimpered and Martina nodded. Her eyes moved when she felt Vanessa clutch her hand tightly. "It hurts," she whispered. Martina stroked Vanessa's hair away from her sweaty forehead. "It's going to be okay, Sweetie. Don't worry." Martina looked up when she heard approaching footsteps.

"The ambulance is here mom," Martina nodded to her daughter and looked back down at Vanessa. "Honey, do you want me to go with you in the ambulance?" she asked. Vanessa opened her eyes and tried to shake her head, but was too weak to. "Leslie, call your father, tell him to pick you up. I'm going to go to the hospital with Vanessa here," Martina told her daughter who nodded.

The paramedics rushed in moments later and loaded Vanessa onto the stretcher. Martina walked beside the stretcher. She climbed into the ambulance with the young woman and sent up a silent prayer that the baby could be saved.

//

Martina sighed as the doctor walked away down the hall after telling her what news he had. She ran a hand over her forehead and through her dirty blond hair. She glanced through the window and into the hospital room where Vanessa Evans was resting. She looked exhausted, there were dark circles under her eyes, her lips were cracked and dry.

She felt so sorry for the woman and knew that she was going to have to tell her. She pushed the door open, the noise instantly woke Vanessa. "You didn't have to stay," she murmured when she saw the older woman walk in. Martina smiled, "then you'd be all alone," she said and Vanessa shrugged. "I have been for a few weeks now," she said sadly.

"Why is that?" Martina asked, sitting down on the chair beside the bed. "My boyfriend and I recently broke up, I graduated from college not to long ago, and I'm not speaking to my mom," she explained. "No friends?" she inquired. Vanessa smiled to herself before it turned to a frown, "my best friend lives in Chicago but travels a lot. He was up here not too long ago, right after I found out I was pregnant...." she trailed off, her eyes moving up to look at Martina.

"What happened?" she asked and Martina looked away sadly. She reached out and took the young woman's hand in hers. "Honey, you had a miscarriage," she said quietly. Vanessa's eyes widened. "What?" she asked, the word barely getting out of her mouth. "You mean...the baby died, it's not there.." her hand slipped form Martina's and went to her stomach. She closed her eyes and began to cry.

Her baby was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry that this chappy is so much shorter than the last...it's just...i wanted to end this chapter where it does so i could finish the fic up completely in the next chappy. So yes, there is only one more chapter left to Long Distance. **_

**_Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/faved! It means so much, but i love reviews the most, lol! _**

**_I apologize for any grammatical errors, this has not been beta read..but oh well, there's only one more chappy left so i'm not gonna worry about finding a beta.._**

**_I only own Vanessa, if you'd like to see what she looks like (as well as all of my other OCs) go to my profile and click on the link to my website. Also, VOTE ON MY NEW POLL I just posted a few days ago!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

~Long Distance~

_**~Chapter 5~**_

_**Summary: They have been friends since the age of seven. And through the years they've made it a priority to stay friends, no matter how far away from each other they were. But how long will it take them to realize this priority means more to each of them than they thought in the beginning? Maybe they really just fell in love without realizing it.**_

_**July 13, 2001**_

Martina reluctantly left the hospital room when a nurse told her visiting hours were over. "I'll be here in the morning to drive you home after they release you," she said. Martina didn't know why, but she felt obligated to help Vanessa. The young woman reminded her so much of herself. She wanted to take care of her, her natural mothering instinct told her to.

Vanessa smiled sadly at Martina as she left the room. Alone, Vanessa turned onto her side and curled into a ball on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Her eyes wandered around the room until they landed on her purse, which was set upon the tray hooked up to the bed. She reached out and sat up, searching through the bag.

She pulled out her cellphone and tossed her purse onto the floor before curling back tightly into a ball. She opened her phone and dialed Phil's familiar number, one she knew by heart. She knew he was in the Mid West somewhere, so it wasn't late at night, sometime in the late afternoon probably. She didn't feel like doing the match in her aching head.

"Vanna? Is everything okay?" Phil's worried voice reached her ears in moments. She instantly broke out into tears. He cooed to her softly, trying to get some kind of answer and calm her at the same time.

Phil was about ready to drive to the airport, forget about the show, Vanessa needed him. She slowly calmed down and her sobs turned into sniffling. "Vanna, tell me what happened?" He asked. "Phil, the b-" her voice broke as she began to cry harder. "Shh, the baby?" he asked. "Mmh, I-I...It's gone," she finally whispered.

Phil froze in place, he had been pacing the sidewalk as he listened to her cry. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "You miscarried?" he inquired. "Y-yeah. Phil, I don't know what to do. I wanted that baby so badly and now...I'm all alone," the words rushed from her quickly and Phil wished he was in Connecticut wit her, so he could hold her.

He looked over when someone called his name, telling him his match was up next. "Vanna, do you want me to call your mom or someone?" he asked. "NO!" she sniffled before saying more quietly, "no. I'm fine," she murmured. "I'll be done with the show in about an hour and I'll call you back, okay? I promise," he said, knowing he'd have to skip out on beers with the guys.

"No, you have a life and a job. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine Phil," she said and he didn't believe her for a second. "Fine then, but don't hesitate to call me. Can you promise me that if you do need to talk, you call me, no matter what time it is or what I might be doing?" he said. "Fine, Philly, I promise," she murmured. Phil sighed, feeling slightly reassured. The same guy told him to get his ass inside and Vanessa heard.

"Go, I'm holding you up. I'll talk to you soon," she said. "Very soon, by Vanna," he said. "Bye," she murmured and then the both hung up.

Vanessa closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't, the scene from the grocery store just kept replaying in her head. Each time the tape reeled in her mind, the pain she felt became more realistic until she was whimpering in pain, remembering what she had felt.

And then she just felt empty, cold, numb, hollow. Her hand pressed flat against her stomach and she pressed her eyes closed tightly as tears threatened to spill. Her shoulders shook with her sobs as she let them rush out and she cried, lying there, all alone. With no baby, and no hope.

//

Phil checked his phone the first chance he got and frowned when he had no missed calls or new voice messages. "Dammit Vanna," he knew there was no way in hell she was okay and didn't need someone to talk to. But he couldn't fly up there, he had shows practically every other day.

Running a hand through his hair he changed before throwing his things into his bag and then getting into his car to start on his drive back to Lockport. He was halfway home when his phone rang and he let out a long breath seeing Vanessa's face on the screen.

"Vanna," he said her name softly, gently. "Hi," she whispered and he found it odd. "You okay?" he asked. Her just heard her tears in response. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay, I promise," he murmured soothingly. "No it's not Phil. The baby is gone, I'm living in Connecticut where Ieiknow absolutely no one, I don't have a job anymore. I quit after I found out I was pregnant. I can't afford the apartment. I have no friends up here and...." she trailed off into tears.

Phil was silent, he hadn't realized how much Vanessa detested the life she had been living the few months after she finished college. He sighed away from the phone, running a hand through his hair before returning it to the steering wheel and the phone to his ear. "Vanna," he honestly didn't know what to say.

"Don't try to make it better. There's no good side to my situation. It just hurts. You can't change that, you're not fucking superman," she said harshly but Phil just took it, knowing the only reason she was acting like that was because she was hurt and was taking it out on anyone and anything else.

Seconds later she was crying harder. "All I wanted was to raise my baby right, with a real mother and father, a family that loved him. I wanted to give him everything I never had growing up," she whispered and Phil got the feeling that she had been hoping for a little boy. He sighed, "Vanessa, I wish I could be there with you, but I can't. I'm booked all week and...." he sighed again.

"Just stay with me on the phone till I fall asleep, please?" she asked. He nodded, "I can do that." She nodded to herself, curling up under the hospital blankets. "Just talk. I love the sound of your voice," she murmured, her voice already clouded with sleep. And he did just as she asked, he told her all about his appearances all of his matches, his title reign and how soon he'd win a bigger title.

And then he was home and she was asleep on the phone. "Good night Vanna. I love you," he whispered before hanging up.

//

"Vanessa honey, wake up," Martina said softly, gently shaking the brunette's shoulder. Vanessa opened her eyes to see the woman standing over her. She sat up and her eyes when to her still open phone. She picked it up and closed it, Phil had done what she asked. "You ready to go home?" Martina asked as the nurse came in to take out her IV.

After that was done they got her dressed, Martina had gotten Vanessa's address, found the extra key and got her a change of clothes. And then Vanessa was loaded into a wheel chair, as per hospital protocol and they wheeled her out to Martina's waiting car.

Martina helped Vanessa into the passenger side and then got in the driver's side and started the car. "Thank you so much, you really didn't have to do this," Vanessa said, looking over at the older woman. "Nonsense, I'm glad to help. If you ever need anything honey, you let me know," she said, patting Vanessa's hand. Vanessa smiled and nodded, "thank you," she said again.

"You're welcome," Martina grinned as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

//

_**August 5, 2001**_

Three weeks later, about a month since the last time Vanessa had seen Phil, Vanessa sat amid piles of clothing, pictures and wrapped dishes. She picked up her phone and smiled hearing the woman, who had quickly become a good friend, answer. "Hey Tina, I was wondering if you'd come over and help me pack. I don't have much left but...I could use the time to talk. If you're not busy?" she asked.

"Well, I'm free until 3 o'clock when Leslie gets out of school," she said as Vanessa glanced at the clock seeing it was 15 minutes till noon. "I'll see you in ten then?" she asked. "Already in the car," Martina said before the two women hung up.

They spent the next 2 and a half hours packing the last of Vanessa's belongings. She had long since left all of Dominick's things on the front porch in boxes. He had come and collected them after Martina left him a note on his door, Vanessa just couldn't see the man who would have been the father of the baby she lost.

Everyone once in a while Vanessa would still cry herself to sleep, on days that she saw a mother in the grocery store with her newborn baby, or when she saw a newlywed couple and the wife was pregnant. It just reminded Vanessa of what she didn't have.

She figured out in those few weeks that she was meant to be a mother. She decided she would move back to Chicago and get her teaching credentials. She didn't know what she'd do after that, but she'd look for a job. She thought since she'd be moving back to Chicago, she'd be able to see Phil a whole lot more and she wouldn't feel as alone as she did before she met Martina.

The older woman was sad to see Vanessa go, but knew it was for the better. Vanessa was uncomfortable in Connecticut and knew absolutely no one. But she had become an extended part of Martina's family. She got along superbly with her daughter and could relate to herself and her husband. Martina loved having a girlfriend again, but she knew Vanessa had her whole life ahead of her and needed to get out there and make things happen for herself.

The only thing Martina wished she could've done before Vanessa left, was meet Phil. Vanessa talked about him at least once a day, either relating a topic to him, sharing a story of their childhood, or just telling Martina about him. She knew that Vanessa loved him, in a way more than just what friendship implied. But Vanessa herself didn't realized that. Martina knew that was yet another thing Vanessa needed to work out for herself.

The day Vanessa sold the apartment they had a small party in the nearly empty place with a bottle of champagne for Martina and a six-pack Pepsi for Vanessa. And then, it was the day, in late August, that she finally left. She promised Martina that she'd call regularly to check in and catch up and Martina looked forward to hearing of Vanessa's future successes.

The mother of one watched the young woman she had befriended drive off down the road with her trailer attacked to back of her car. She was driving all the way from Connecticut to Chicago, she didn't want to ship or get rid of any of her furniture.

//

_**September 1, 2001**_

Phil and Vanessa had talked after her miscarriage but Phil had been so busy with his wrestling career that their conversations were never long or meaningful or funny. They hadn't seen each other since July 6. It broke her heart to go without talking to him or seeing him for so long. And she finally went into her post-miscarriage depression that she had skipped previously due to Martina always being around to cheer her up.

So the day that she pulled up in front of Phil's home, when he was finally there as well, he threw open his front door, honestly surprised to see her. Instead of meeting him halfway, she got out of her car slowly, taking a box from the passenger side. She walked up the front walk and handed him the box, which consisted of all the things he'd left without her throughout all the years.

She smiled softly, "I just figured you'd want some of these things back. I..." she paused, looking up and meeting his eyes. "I'm starting over, revamping myself and my lifestyle. I hope everything goes well for you in your wrestling career." She began to back away.

"I'll call you sometime Philly," she said, walking around to the driver's side. Phil desperately wanted to run to her, pull her into his arms and kiss her with an earth-shattering intensity, with a love that he had been harboring and hiding for years. And for Vanessa, that was his moment to prove he truly wanted her in his life the way she wanted to be in it.

But he didn't move, and she got into her car. They both made their decisions and moved on.

He chose his career and so did she.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Long chappy compared to the last one. Also, I lied! hah! There's gonna be uno mas chappy! It'll be an epilogue and it'll be up sometime next week hopefully! **_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! gracias to anyone/everyone who has reviewd! You guys are just awesome!_**

**_special thanks to Kiwi for helping me out! I only own Vanessa and nothing else! vote on my poll! _**

**_If you wanna see a visual of Vanessa, check out my website(link on profile)...she's under the OCs tab and linked under Other OCs. _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Long Distance~**_

_**~Chapter 6~**_

_**Summary: They have been friends since the age of seven. And through the years they've made it a priority to stay friends, no matter how far away from each other they were. But how long will it take them to realize this priority means more to each of them than they thought in the beginning? Maybe they really just fell in love without realizing it.**_

* * *

_**October 26, 2001**_

Vanessa never told anyone how hard and how long she cried the night of October 26, 2001. She sat alone in her new apartment that was finally fully unpacked. She sat on her u-shaped gray leather couch with a tub of ice cream by her side as she watched old romance movies that came on the TV.

She didn't notice or recognize the pictures. Her mind was blank, not comprehending the lines or the characters or the simple thoughts. All she could think of was Phil, and his birthday, and how she wasn't with him. She hadn't seen him since the day she returned his box of belongings and she had been tempted to drive the short trip to his home, praying he was home, and run into his arms, telling him she was sorry for being so cold and practically telling him she didn't want him in her life anymore.

But she wouldn't go running to him, he probably wasn't home anyways. He was probably out with his co-workers, if you could call them that. It was his birthday and she doubted he was sitting home, moping over his loss of Vanessa in his life. Phil wasn't the type to mourn over something that was inevitably lost.

//

Phil sighed, sitting down in the arm chair in the main room of his apartment. He was exhausted after his friends made him go out with them, and he ended up the designated driver, like always. Though he didn't approve of the way they drank, they were drinking in his honor and as they said 'for him and his birthday.'

They had noticed his horrible mood the past month and a half. They were wrestlers who were constantly thrown around a ring and had their head bashed into various weapons and hazards, but they weren't stupid. They knew a heartbroken man when they saw one and that's what they saw in Phil.

His friends all knew it had to do with the always talked about but mysteriously never seen Vanessa. When his bad mood started, there was no more talk of Vanessa and everyone immediately knew that something had gone down between the two supposed best friends.

They tried their best to boost Phil's mood. But nothing they did seemed to work. With sighs and heavy hearts, they slowly gave up on the man and decided to let him fix his own broken heart.

_**March 29, 2004**_

A twenty five year old Vanessa grinned as she crouched down to receive a hug from the small child that had run toward her. The four year old little girl, named Chloe, threw her arms around the woman's neck tightly. "I've missed you Miss Evans," the little girl said. "It's only been two days you silly goose!" Vanessa said, smiling widely at the blond little girl as she giggled and then ran past Vanessa into the day care center that she worked for in Lockport.

"I'll be by to pick her up around three, is that okay?" the mother of Chloe, Aubrey Turner, said with a tentative smile. "That's fine, I don't have classes until 3:30," Vanessa said and Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "You're a student, I could've sworn I thought you were older," the woman laughed, "no offense." Vanessa laughed as well, "none taken. I'm actually a professor at the University of Chicago, not a student," she replied and the mother of one nodded.

"That makes more sense, I'll see you at three then," she waved to her daughter who was peeking through the doorway. The blond girl waved, "bye Mommy." Vanessa turned around an scooped up Chloe in her arms. "You wanna play on the swings?" she asked the little girl who nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, you wanna go high?" she asked with an animated voice. "YES!" the little girl squealed, causing Vanessa to laugh as she walked inside to get the little girl signed in before they headed out into the playground area out back.

//

Phil watched from across the street, barely holding onto the plastic bag filled with a few groceries he needed during his short time at home before he headed out for a few more shows. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched a woman, who looked exactly like Vanessa Evans, push a little blond girl on a swing. The two were laughing and he could hear it all the way across the empty street.

Walking slowly across the street, dazedly checking there were no cars watching. He approached the fence to the yard. He walked through the parking lot to the front of the building and read the sign at the front. 'Sunshine Child Day Care Center' the sign read. Confused, Phil walked back around to the side and watched the brunette woman continue playing with the little girl, whom she was now chasing around the yard.

There were several other children playing in various other places. But only the brunette caught his eyes.

Then, she looked up and their eyes met for a brief moment. That's when Phil knew it was her, knew it was Vanessa.

"TAG!" the blond child squealed as she tapped Vanessa's leg with her small hand. The little girl began to run off but stopped and turned back to stare at the brunette woman, who hadn't moved yet to chase after her. Walking back over to the woman, she tugged on her sleeve, "what you looking at Miss Evans?" Chloe asked curiously, turning her blond head to follow Vanessa's gaze.

When she looked, there was nothing there. Phil had slipped out of their line of sight and was quickly walking off down the hall, pulling his baseball cap lower on his head as he tried to get away from there as fast as possible.

Vanessa blinked, she could've sworn Phil had been standing just on the other side of the fence, watching her. Just the thought of him seeing her, brought tears to her eyes. "Miss Evans?" Chloe asked and she finally snapped out of her daze and looked down at the child, crouching down to her level.

Chloe grinned, sensing that everything was alright once more when Vanessa smiled, touching her arm she giggled. "Tag, you're it!" before she ran off.

Vanessa straightened up, chuckling. After one last glance at the road, she chased after the little girl who was madly giggling as she ran to the other side of the yard.

If he was really there, he would have called out her name and tired to talk to her.

She was seeing things, that was that.

_**August 1, 2006**_

Phil felt like he was unbeatable, like nothing could bring him down. Not that night.

He had finally had his debut on ECW, and being seen by millions of people world wide, hearing the cheers and jeers of the fans, was the greatest feeling you could ever imagine. The crowd just passed their excitement and energy to the performers, making them want to do better and make the fans happy or hate them, depending on the character they were depicting on screen.

As Phil came backstage he was congratulated by the few people who he had befriended during his short time doing dark matches on ECW instead of being on OVW with all of his closer friends there. He also wanted nothing more than to go out with his girlfriend of several months, Maria Kanellis.

He had started dating her shortly after he started in OVW. She was the first person to make him feel happy since Vanessa.

Vanessa. Just thinking her name brought everything rushing back. The last night he spent with her, July 6, 2001. The last time he had talked to her, almost five years ago. The last time he had seen her, a little over 2 years. He hadn't seen her around Lockport or Chicago since the day he spotted her at the daycare center. He had never returned to that spot and had unconsciously, made sure he never walked or drove home that way ever again. He just couldn't see her.

//

Vanessa couldn't believe what she was watching. She had gotten home from her last class he taught on Tuesday afternoons, bringing Chinese take out boxes along with her. She sat on her couch, feet propped up on her coffee table after she discarded her professional looking heels.

As she flipped through the meaningless channels she paid for she finally stopped when she spotted ECW was on. She quickly came to the conclusion that it wasn't like the original ECW she watched when she was younger, but now it seemed to be a new breed of performers and competitors.

One new face struck her. Phil. Under the ring name CM Punk, he adorned several more tattoos that he had when they were younger, or the last time she had talked to him. But she looked quite different as well.

She had to admit, he still looked good, damn good. His dark hair was long, he still had his lip ring, his Pepsi tattoo. Absently, she reached her hand behind her back and touched her shoulder blade, where her own Pepsi tattoo was before she looked down at the can on her coffee table, smiling when she noted it was a can of Pepsi, the only type of soda she would drink.

Looking back at the television she decided that she would put herself through the growing pain in her chest and watch just his match before she turned off the TV and went to bed. She watched him mesmerized as she noted how talented he was in the ring and how brash his personality was compared to what he had always been toward her.

But he didn't seem all that different, she could see the same old Philly she always knew glimmering in his hazel eyes as he pinned his opponent, gaining the win.

She was surprised by the overwhelming feeling of pride that rose inside of her. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes slid over to her cell phone. Picking it up she let out a breath, trying to decide on what she should do. Finally, she opened the phone and dialed his number. As if it hadn't been five years since she called him.

Screwing her eyes shut she held her breath as she listened to it ring, and ring, and ring.

She forced back the tears when she got his voice mail. She pulled the phone away from her, trying to stifle her soft sobs. "I'm so proud of you Philly," she murmured, certain it was too quite to have even been considered being uttered. She shut the phone and placed it on the table once more, shutting off the TV and tossing the half-empty cartons in the refrigerator for her to eat the following day.

She pulled her favorite blanket off the back of the couch and walked into her bedroom, her tears slowly falling and hitting against the hardwood floors of the hallway. Curling up in her warm bed, she imagined the day at the daycare center. It had been Phil, she had met his eyes and seen him there. She couldn't keep denying it.

She needed to see him.

//

"WHO IS THIS PHILLIP?" Maria said, chucking his phone at him. He jumped off the couch where he had been relaxing, tired from his exciting day and waiting for Maria as she told him she was going to change into something sexier, to help him celebrate his debut. She had hers not long before and now they would be on the road together a lot.

But not it seemed they would not be celebrating. Things hadn't been great between them since their simultaneous pushes to the TV screens. She was an interviewer and he a wrestler and they did have different schedules despite their working for the same company.

Phil picked his phone up off the couch where it had landed, seeing that Maria had opened his recent calls. "Who is Vanessa?" she asked, lowering her voice to it's normal level, but a much icier tone. Phil looked up, his heart dropping, she had called. "Well?" Maria asked, crossing her arms over her chest, her foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

"She's an old friend," Phil said and Maria rolled her eyes. "That's what they all say," she muttered, going to grab her shoes and packing her things back into the bag she had brought over, intending to stay the night. "Whoa, whoa! I'm not kidding Ria. I grew up with Vanessa, I haven't seen her in five years," Phil stated quickly, blocking the door from Maria.

"Really? You mean…you're not cheating, or thinking about it?" she asked and Phil chuckled humorlessly. "Why would I ever think of doing that?" he asked, placing his arms on her upper arms and rubbing them slightly. Maria laughed at how stupid she had been to jump to conclusions. "Sorry babe, I just....overreacted," she mumbled, kissing him softly.

"I know," he said with a nod and she rolled her eyes again before he kissed her.

//

Phil laid in bed that night, Maria asleep beside him. He couldn't sleep, not when he knew Vanessa had called him. How could he have missed such an important call? He wondered to himself as he screwed his eyes shut. He got out of bed slowly and silently, reaching for his cell phone on the bedside table.

Opening it he say the small symbol, indicating he had a voice mail. Walking out into the front room he dialed his password. Lifting the phone to his ear he listened. He could make out soft crying and his heart clenched when he recognized the sound as Vanessa's tears. Even after all the years he could still recognize her without thinking.

Then he heard her voice, soft as if she hadn't meant for it to be heard by anyone or anything. "I'm so proud of you Philly." A fraction of the second later the slight static and sobs cut off, signaling she had ended her call.

Phil sat down heavily on his couch, dropping his phone form his numb hand.

She had called him to tell him how proud she was. There was no doubt in his mind that she had seen his debut and wanted to congratulate him, but just didn't know how.

He knew what he had to do, he had to see her.

* * *

Things didn't work out the way Phil planned them. His schedule with the WWE was too hectic and he was trying to iron out the kinks in his relationship with Maria. He knew a visit home to see his old childhood friend, who happened to be of the opposite sex wouldn't be a positive point that he was trying to prove to Maria.

And eventually, time went on, he broke up with Maria, staying friends with the woman. He got his push on ECW and became champion. He forgot about the phone call.

//

Things for Vanessa had their routine. Wake up. Make coffee. Get ready for work. Skip breakfast. Go to work. Take lunch break. Clock out of work. Go home. Get changed. Go to class. Pick up dinner. Go Home. Eat Dinner. Take shower. Go to sleep.

It rarely ever varied and she had grown quite comfortable. She every once in a while thought of Phil or remembered their times together in their teenage years. But she never dwelt on the times post high school. She hated to remember her relationship with Dominick, the downfall of her relationship with her family, and her miscarriage. All of that was followed by her reinvention of herself and her life.

She had moved, gotten a new job, gotten her teaching degree, and become a physics professor.

But time wouldn't let the two completely forget each other, and destiny had a weird way of bringing people together when they least expect it.

* * *

_**December 1, 2009**_

Vanessa hummed Christmas songs to herself softly as she walked down the aisles of one of the local Wal-Marts in Chicago. She was finishing up her Christmas shopping, not that it was much. She had to find Martina's present and ship it to her so it'd get there for Christmas. She had stayed in contact with the woman the past eight years, keeping her updated on her life. Martina told her all about how Leslie graduated from high school and was now at Yale herself.

Vanessa was also looking for a present for Chloe, the little blond girl she had known since the girl was four years old. Now she was nine. Vanessa had become like an auntie to Chloe, and Vanessa had also become close friends with Chloe's mother, Aubrey.

She turned down the next aisle, which turned out to be the tech department. She smiled, spotting the aisle lined with CD's. Pulling her scarf from around her neck, she draped it along the baby seat of her cart as she ambled down the aisle slowly, checking the titles and artists that interested her. She grinned as she came to the section with CD's that were from older artists and bands.

She reached her hand out and picked up the Credence Clearwater Revival Greatest Hits CD with a smile on her face. She had always loved John Fogerty's voice in the band, and CCR had been music she listened to as a kid and teenager. It brought back a lot of memories she read over the songs on the back of the CD cover.

"You a CCR fan?" a voice asked. She nodded, "yeah, used to listen to 'em when I was younger. They're one of my..." her voice trailed off as she looked up to meet the hazel eyes that belonged to the voice that had asked her the question.

"Oh my god."

The CD fell out of her hands, landing with a loud clang. She swallowed, staring at the man that plagued her thoughts and more prominently, her dreams. "Vanessa." He said her name, the shock of seeing her, being so physically close to her, showing on his face as his lips parted slightly.

He hadn't recognized her from the angle he had glanced at her in. Her hair was much longer, as were her bangs, which had been hanging over her face, blocking her light green eyes from view. She looked like a model, her body thinner and more toned than he ever remembered. She was wearing a tight gray pencil skirt with black stockings under it, due to the snow outside. He wanted to smirk when he saw she was wearing black heels.

She had a black pea-coat on that was belted around her waist to show off her hourglass figure. Phil had never seen anything more beautiful. She ran a hand through her brown hair. "Wow. Phil. Gosh it's been what? Eight years?" she asked, smiling slightly, still astounded she had run into him.

He pressed his lips together, she was pretending he hadn't seen her at the daycare center. But he was too mesmerized by her to care what she was choosing to ignore and to acknowledge. "Yeah, eight years," he said in a sad voice and she dropped her eyes for a moment before looking back up at him.

"I've been watching you, since you debuted in '06. You're so good out there, I'm glad you joined that wrestling school when you did," she said, her hands fidgeting in front of her as they stood there, slightly awkward. Phil blinked and chocked back another wave of shock.

"You have?" he asked. She tucked her bangs behind her ear and nodded, slightly embarrassed to have confessed that to his face. "Y-yeah. Like I said, you're great at what you do," she smiled, leaning her arm on her cart.

"What have you been doing? Career wise," Phil asked, trying to keep the conversation going, so he could commit her new look to memory. She chewed her lip, "I've been working part time at a daycare center since I moved back to Lockport. And about two years after that I got my teaching degree and I've been teaching physics at the University of Chicago, afternoon classes only," she answered and Phil raised his eyebrows.

"A teacher, wow, that' fantastic," he said, not needing to fake how happy he felt for her that she had found something she loved doing. "I love teaching, it makes me feel more important, you know?" she joked slightly.

A silence fell between them and was broken by the ringing of Vanessa's cell phone. Biting the inside of her cheek she pulled out her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed when her mother's number flashed across the screen. "I'm sorry Phil, I-I have to take this," she said, giving him an apologetic glance. "Can you watch my cart?" she asked and he nodded, sending her a brief smile before she turned and walked away.

"Hello mother," she said, answering the phone, trying not to make her voice sound cold. "Hello Vanessa. I wanted to know if you were coming home for Christmas this year?" he mother asked and Vanessa's jaw dropped slightly.

"Mom, I haven't been home for Christmas in eight years, why would I come now?" she asked. "Because, I thought you'd want to come and celebrate my engagement," her mother said simply. "Engagement?" Vanessa inquired. "To Dominick, you remember him honey, don't you?" Vanessa's body tensed. How could her mother? How could she?

"No mom, I'm not going to celebrate you're engagement to my ex-fiance. Do you know how sick that is mother!? Do you! Do you know what he did to me?" Vanessa asked, her voice raising and yelling, catching the attention of other shoppers.

She embarrassed-ly lowered her voice. "Go to hell mother." She hung up her phone and sighed, trying not to cry in the middle of Wal-Mart.

"Vanna," a voice said softly, a familiar hand touching her shoulder. She shrugged it off, turning, placing her hands on the handle of her cart. "It was nice seeing you Phil." and with that she walked away.

As he watched her walk away Phil sighed. "Happy birthday Vanna," he whispered.

_**December 25, 2009**_

Vanessa stared at the full, unopened bottle of vodka sitting on her coffee table. She was sitting on her couch, leaning forward, her arms on her legs, her head resting on her hands. She was trying to decide if she wanted to break her vow of never drinking, or just say to hell with it and drink herself into a stupor. She was so heartbroken, frustrated, angry, hurt, and so many other things.

She was confused. Her life since the day she saw Phil and talked to her mother had been a huge blur. The past 24 days had been a big blotch of nothing. And she felt like her life would never be anything of importance to anyone. She was going to grow old alone, never get married, and never have any children. She was now 31 and hadn't been in a relationship since she was 23 She desperately wanted to be a mother, but there was no one in her life.

She was alone. Covering her face with her hands she took a deep breath. Her emotions were warring inside of her. Her heart beating wildly against her chest, rattling her whole body. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought of how she let the one love of her life slip through her fingers.

Phil, she had never told him how she felt, how badly she wanted to feel his body pressed against hers. How she longed for his gentle touch and soothing voice. She wanted to know what it felt like to kiss him, to feel the cool metal of his lip ring making contact with her lips as they kissed.

She wiped at her eyes with the heels of her hands, choking on her sobs. Her eyes lifted and stared at the bottle on the coffee table.

//

He finally stepped out of his car. He couldn't believe what he was doing. It had taken him weeks to find someone who had Vanessa's address, an old friend of theirs from high school had it. And there he was, walking up the black wrought-iron stairs to her apartment. Sighing he stared at the door.

He decided to stick with his plan and searched around the area of the front door for her extra key. He grinned as he reached under the front mat and found the key, in the same place she always hid it. Staring down at the gold key he finally placed it in the lock and unlocked the door. Pushing it open quietly he walked into the hallway.

He heard her sobs and before he could register what he was doing, he was walking down the hall, following the sound of her tears. He turned and saw her sitting on the edge of her couch, her head in her hands, a bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

"Vanna," he breathed, walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the couch and wrapping his arms around her. His eyes went to the bottle of alcohol and he resisted the urge to let out a relieved sigh when he saw it was unopened. He rubbed her back with one hand and hushed her as her breathing slowed and sobs stopped.

Her face was tucked into the crook of his neck where she had turned into his body. He loved how she fit perfectly in his arms and her warm breath ghosted across his neck, making a chill run down his spine at how close she was. He felt her small hands fist in his shit, holding him closer as her lips brushed against his neck.

He buried his face in her hair, wrapping his arms around her, folding her into him, relishing in the moment. "Philly, what are you doing here?" she asked in a small, soft voice. Phil pressed his lips together, "I—," He froze when she placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face to look down at her.

Their eyes met, "Thank you," she whispered. He smiled sadly, feeling that connection he had always had with Vanessa. She knew what he was thinking without him having to say anything. She just understood him. He lifted a hand and smoothed out her hair. "What's wrong? It's Christmas, you shouldn't be crying Vanna," he murmured.

"Why shouldn't I be crying. My life is a mess," she said turning away from him, taking her warmth with her as she leaned forward on the couch again, holding her head in her hands. Phil placed a hand on her thigh, leaning closer to her. "Talk to me Vanna," he whispered in her ear.

A shudder ran down her spine as his breath fanned over her ear. She took a deep breath and knew that she had to come out with it.

Her light green eyes roved upward to stare into his hazel ones. Her breath escaped her along with her words. "I love you."

She closed her eyes, ducking her head as silence greeted her the fraction of seconds after she spoke.

His warm breath brushed across her ear once more, "I love you too."

He tilted her head with his finger gently and her lips met his. Her chest felt like it could burst with all of her happiness and relief as his arms encircled her waist and her arms looped around his neck.

Their kiss broke and Phil pressed his forehead to hers. "December 1, 1994," he whispered and she met his eyes, their gaze never faltering or breaking.

"That's the day I fell in love with you."


	7. Epilogue

_**AH!!! here it is! The final chappy of LD. It's the epilgoue it skips forward 5 years and roughly 6 months. My math sucks so..yeah lol**_

**_please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/faved/alerted/read this fic! You guys are fabulous! _**

**_thanks to Kiwi for helping me and beta reading the first few chappies of this fic. Thanks Kennedy for you opinion on the names. Um...i think that's all._**

**_I only own Vanessa, Sean, Giavonna, & Adrienne Brooks. check out my website. vote on my poll. _**

**_ENJOY_**

**_xoxoxo_**

**_Angel_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**~Long Distance~**_

_**~Epilogue~**_

_**Summary: They have been friends since the age of seven. And through the years they've made it a priority to stay friends, no matter how far away from each other they were. But how long will it take them to realize this priority means more to each of them than they thought in the beginning? Maybe they really just fell in love without realizing it.**_

* * *

_**Five and a half years later**_

Vanessa looked up from the cookie tray upon hearing the pounding of feet on the hardwood floors of her home. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead chuckled softly as she walked over to the dining room table and lifted her 18 month old daughter out of her high chair. Adjusting the dark-haired child on her hip, she made her way to the front door, where the footsteps had been leading.

She saw the front door was thrown open wide and sighed. "Sean Phillip Brooks! Get you tiny little behind back in this house right now!" She demanded and the four year old stopped in his tracks on the front lawn. He looked back at his mother, his dark hair showing how brown it truly was as it caught the sunlight. The boy's hazel eyes pleaded with his mother, "but...Daddy!" he said, pointing toward the driveway.

Vanessa, in her effort to call back her oldest child, hadn't even noticed the car in the driveway, or the chuckling long-haired man watching the scene. Phil scooped up Sean into his arms, tickling him. "You really should listen to your Mommy and stop giving her a hard time," Phil said before kissing the top of his son's head.

Vanessa leaned her side, that wasn't holding the baby, against the door frame. "He's more and more like you every day. Yesterday, he tried to climb the tree in the back yard and jump off," she commented and Phil laughed. "He's gonna be second gen, you watch," Vanessa pointed at her husband as he reached her and set his son down.

Sean scampered back into the house, off up the stairs to his room. Vanessa turned to watch him go before looking back at her husband of five years. They had had their five year anniversary back in June, now it was December.

Phil grinned as she handed him their daughter, Giavonna Anita Brooks. "She's gotten big," he said, kissing the little girls forehead as she giggled. "You haven't been home in two months," Vanessa said, trying to hide her smirk. He shot her a look, "but I'm home now." He stated and she nodded, "touche."

Her eyes flashed toward the house upon hearing the oven ding. "Can you put her down in her crib?" she asked as she padded back into the house, not able to walk. Phil grinned as he watched her go, she was handling the third pregnancy very well. When she was pregnant with Sean, she had a rough time, but once he was born, it was like she had been a mother her whole life.

Phil walked up the stairs and into the nursery, which they had repainted once they found out Giavonna would be a girl. It was now pink and green instead of green and blue. He set Gia down in her white-wood crib and smiled down at her before heading back downstairs.

Once he reached the bottom level once more, something attacked his legs. He laughed seeing Sean had his arms wrapped around his father's legs, trying to take him off his feet. Vanessa, who was leaning against the counter watching, laughed at the two. "Told you," she said as she continued pulling the cookies off the cookie sheet.

She watched her son and husband as they tussled and tickled each other on the floor now. She rested her elbows on the counter, wondering how she had been so lucky as to have a family that perfect. Well, it wasn't perfect, but it was the family she always dreamed of. And in two months, they would be having their second daughter, Adrienne Kaitlyn, Adri for short.

"Go play buddy, I wanna talk to your Mom," Phil said as Sean ran off. Vanessa watched him, she hadn't heard what Phil told him, she was lost in her memories. Her eyes followed Phil as he walked into the kitchen, turning her around to face him. She grinned as he leaned in, being wary of her bulging stomach, and kissed her.

Every kiss was still like the first one they shared; loving, sweet, and it always led to more. "Happy Birthday." He whispered against her lips and she grinned. "Thanks," she murmured, "I feel so old," she muttered and now he rolled his eyes. "Gee thanks, does that make me old too?" he asked and she nodded. "I'm 36, it feels really old," she said and Phil just grinned at her before kissing her again.

"I'll give you your present once the kids are asleep," he whispered in her ear and as he moved away she raised her eyebrow at him. He grabbed the dish rag off the counter and threw it at her, "get your mind out of the gutter Vanna."

She giggled as he went to find his son and she went back to baking.

//

Phil smiled as he leaned in the bathroom door way, watching Vanessa. She had her shirt lifted up so her stomach was exposed and she was standing so she could see herself from a side view in the mirror. She ran her hand over her stomach and felt the baby kick. She looked over her shoulder at Phil, tossing her hair as she did.

Phil smiled, wrapping his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach. "This one is gonna be a soccer player," Vanessa said with a giggle as she rested her head back against Phil's shoulder. "Oh really? You're going to be a soccer mom?" he asked. "Well it's not like I can boast to people about taking my son to Wrestling school," she said and Phil rolled his eyes at her.

"What about Gia?" he asked. Vanessa thought for a moment. "She's going to be a teacher, like me," she said. "You wish," Phil muttered, kissing her neck. Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him. "Real mature Vanna," he said. She raised her eyebrows, "it's not my fault I'm at home with a four year old every day. Sorry if I act childish," she said, pushing his shoulder as he moved away.

She pulled her shirt down and followed him into the bedroom. Phil smiled taking her hand and leading her to the bed, they sat down together. Vanessa watched as Phil pulled something out of his pocket. "Ready for your present?" he asked. She made a face that said she was thinking about it and Phil rolled his eyes.

She smiled, seeing his slight annoyance, "Yes babe, I'm ready," she told him, patting his knee. He smiled, leaning in and kissing her, opening her hand and placing a small velvet box in her palm. When he broke the kiss she looked down and opened the box.

Tears pricked her eyes as she looked down at the beautiful ring. It was a thick gold band with a huge Tanzanite, her birthstone, in the middle. On each side of it there were two stones, on the right was and Opal and a Diamond, Phil and Sean's birthstones. And on the left was a Peridot and an empty setting. "The empty setting is for Adrienne's birthstone," Phil said and Vanessa looked up at him, crying.

Phil smiled softly as he wiped her tears away. He took the ring out of the box and then handed it to her, "read the inside," he whispered in her ear.

She tilted the ring and read what he had gotten engraved. _December 1, 1996—eternity. Love, Phil._ She blinked, trying to clear her vision of tears as she looked back up at him. He slid the ring on next to her wedding band.

"Happy Birthday Vanna, I love you."

"I love you too, Phil."


End file.
